Rags to well kind of Riches
by Zugor13
Summary: Bella living rough, while trying to get over Edward literally bumps into the arms of another vampire, this vampire is the one person Bella needs to heal. This is the story of how they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction please keep that in mind, reviews would be really appreciated positive and negative please be constructive. Sorry that the first chapter is a little short they will get longer I promise. Btw this is Tanya Bella so if you don't like this kind of pairing then this story is not for you. PS all mistakes are my own.**

 **Oh I don't own twilight or its characters just my storyline.**

I was walking along minding my own business wondering how my life had gone to hell, when suddenly something cold rammed into me. I fell ungraciously to the ground muttering all the way about ass's that don't watch where there going. I look up from my spot on the ground to see a blonde angel standing above me. She was looking at me intently as if I was a bug to be squashed. "Sorry" she muttered "its ok" I got myself up when I heard a sultry voice in the distance call out the name "Kate" the owner sounded exasperated. The owner of said voice was absolutely stunning if the women who knocked me over was an angel then this women was a goddess. She had gorgeous blonde hair that shown in the winter sun, she had looks that would put any model to shame. "Are you alright?" she asked me before turning to glare at the women called Kate "yeah I'm fine".

She nodded her head, while giving me a once over with her eyes….. her eyes were the most beautiful colour of gold I had ever seen then it dawned on me gold eyes shit she's a vampire, of course it was just my luck to run into a vampire what am I a walking supernatural magnet! No wonder she's gorgeous she has supernatural good looks on her side.

While she's checking to see if I am ok, realization sinks in as she puts the pieces together after seeing what I am wearing. I become very self-conscience very quickly. I just want to leave the two vampires be. I'm embarrassed to be standing beside them, I look like crap right now. I have been wearing the same outfit for the past 3 days. Buts it's not my fault it's as if I have that many options. I've been homeless now for the past 6 months, ever since Charlie kicked me out stating that he "couldn't deal with my self-imposed depression" as he put it, "over that Cullen boy".

" _Come on Bella you need to move on, he's not coming back you need to move on with your life not wallow in self-pity"._ " _I'm fine Char-Dad really I am, I've made plans with my friends to go out this weekend". The look of relief on Charlie's face breaks my heart, he really doesn't know what to do with me._

That was the first time I lied to Charlie about getting better. How could I not lie to him after everything he has done for me?

" _Bella I don't know what to anymore, I can't seem to help you, me and Renee were talking and agree it's best if you move back in with her. " I won't go back I can't "I argued. Tears of frustration sprung to my eyes, "Bells this isn't healthy, I can't deal with the depression anymore its not fare on either of us" I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen not able for another argument I didn't have the energy any more to fight with Charlie. I couldn't believe this, first Edward and my so called family and Rosalie leave me behind stating I'm not good enough for them and now my very own father is turning his back on me._

"Honey, honey are you ok?" "sorry" I got caught up in my own thoughts" I said sheepishly. I finally look up at the women in front of me. Our eyes meet and I swear I feel my heart get warmer. She gasps in shock. I shake my head trying to clear it from the blonde induced haze it seems to be in, I have no idea what's going on. I try to concentrate on the other woman Kate I think but I couldn't really concentrate, the goddess is looking at me like im the most important person on the planet. Kate looks back and forward between us with a smirk plastered on her face "congrats Tanya" she chuckles for what reason I have no idea. I shake the fog from my brain and pick up my backpack and sleeping back off of the ground from my earlier collision. I murmur a goodbye.

I continue on my way as originally planned, I need to find a dry safe place to sleep tonight. As I scurry down the side walk I throw a glance over my shoulder to the two vampire. The goddess is still standing rooted to the spot in deep shock, her friend is looking at her concern written all across her face as she glances in my direction she sees me looking back and nods once as if to say bye.

What I didn't know as I walk out of sight, is that the goddess unthaws and whispers the word "mate" in my direction.

 **There you have it my first chapter and fanfiction I hope you like it, I hope to have another chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for all the follows and favs, the support really made me smile also thanks for the reviews too. Here's the second chapter of Rags to kind of Riches, the next one is going to be from Tanya's P.O.V, please let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own twilight.**

As I walk down the path to my usual spot I couldn't help my mind from wondering back to the blonde haired goddess and her companion. I was running through the meeting again in my head and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why her friend congratulated her. I was rudely interrupted from my musings by slipping on some ice. It was only then did I take in my surroundings. It was early December and Seattle had the weather to prove it. It was freezing out, easily hitting minus five. A blizzard was set to hit tonight, and with the snow already mounting I needed to get ready for a long night outside. I didn't have the money to stay in a hostel, hey I barely had the money for food everyday but I survived.

I made my way to meet up with Annie, to get some sleep and eat 'dinner'. Annie is my rock out here, she's like the cool protective aunt you don't mind being seen in public with. I remember the first time I met her.

 _I was still rattled over Charlie kicking me out last night, we have had arguments before but to kick me out is a little harsh. I was currently sitting in some alley underneath the ledge of a fire escape, when I heard a pair of shoes trudging towards me. 'Oh my god' I thought I'm going to be murdered, the fact that it didn't make me upset frightened me. I was angrier at the fact that I would never get to tell Edward how I really feel about him now that I have had time to think about our relationship. Anyway I peer out of my cocoon of blankets that surround me, to see a women in her forties' staring back at me. "Sorry" I mutter "is this your spot?" "Yes dear it is, but I do say you need it more than me tonight, fight with your family?" Something like that" reply dejectedly. She sits down beside me and unrolls her sleeping bag and begins to tell me her life story. From how she ended up living on the streets, to how she survives and all the tricks and trade secrets she has picked up over the years._

That was six months ago, if it wasn't for her I would surely be dead by now. She took me under her wing that night and I haven't looked back since." Hi Casper, how are you" I roll my eyes at that damn nickname, she christened me that a whole day after we met, she said I was pale enough to be a ghost so she called be Casper. "I'm good "I take out the rolls I got today from the deli down the street, "here, I got us 'dinner'". We sit down to enjoy our meal in comfortable silence.

"Any luck finding a job Bella?" "No" I give her an annoyed look she knows this is a sore topic for me, I have always believed in being independent and not having a job to support myself, upsets me. "You know no one is going to hire a teenager without a high school diploma or a college degree" I add. She sighs and gives me that look, you know the one I'm talking about the one that says 'ok fine, but I'm really disappointed in you and wish you would try harder but I'm not going to say anything' that kind of look. "But I will keeping looking none the less" "good" she smiles, happy she has gotten her way. I know she just wants the best for me so I'm not really upset at her constant badgering.

After talking some more and getting ready for 'bed' Annie decides to call it a night. I lie down and wait for sleep to come to me, but it doesn't come immediately like usual. All I can think about are the vampires I met today which leads me to think about the Cullen's, and how angry and upset I am with them. I fall into a restless slumber, when I'm assaulted by nightmares. My nightmares unlike most are not made up dreams, my nightmares are memories, memories of my time spent with Edward and his family, and they haunt me in my sleep and at times when I am awake. This nightmare though is probably the most painful, it is about when I confronted Edward about what he was, (an ass, no) a vampire, suddenly the nightmare shifts to my last memory of Edward he's in the middle of destroying me again and I don't think I can take the break up a second time even if it's only a dream.

"Bella, Bella, wake up your having a nightmare it's not real, wake up". I jolt awake with a start. I'm shivering and sweating all at the same time. I look up to see Annie looking at me and the snow swirling down around us. Annie has concern written all over her face "another nightmare, you haven't had one in a while, everything ok" I shrug my shoulders helplessly "the same as usual, all about my ex-boyfriend". "Do you want to talk about it?" The question is met with silence, I never want to talk about my nightmares it hurts to much. I settle back into my sleeping bag hoping more than ever that morning will come soon.

Somewhere close by, a golden eyed vampire is keeping vigil over her mate, making sure she is kept safe. Said vampire is shaking with rage and jealousy after witnessing her mates nightmare and hearing she had a boyfriend. She is upset that she can't be the one to comfort her mate and take her in her arms like she wants to and protect her.

 **I wonder how angry said vampire is going to be when she finds out that the ex-boyfriend is none other than Edward Cullen**.

 **Ps I'm from Ireland so I apologise for different words and spellings I might use, for example path = sidewalk to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. Here's the third chapter of Rags to kind of Riches I hope you like the story so far. I apologise in advance any spelling or grammatical errors I try to spot them before I post, but some still manage to slip through.**

 **I do not own twilight.**

 **I will be away for a week so this will the last chapter I post until I get back.**

 **Tanya's P.O.V**

'Where is that sister of mine now', I thought, I really can't take her anywhere. You would think that being a thousand year old vampire she would have some common sense, but alas that's the thing about common sense it's not very common. We were in Seattle on a shopping trip as Katrina got bored in Denali. The city was theming with people, humans were going about their daily lives, Christmas shopping was in full swing.

When I finally spot my dear sister, she's standing over a human girl like a lion hovering over their prey. "Kate" I yell, I can't believe what she is doing. I make my way over to the two of them, making sure that the girl is ok, with no lasting damage. "Are you alright?" I ask her, she replied that she was fine. I gave my sister a glare for being so reckless. How she managed to bump into a human in the first place I will never know.

While I check over the girl, a wave of sadness engulfs me as I see that she is homeless. I can tell by her clothes and what she is carrying, a sleeping bag and supplies. I notice her starting to fidget under my gaze the poor girl is probably embarrassed. I see her zone out for a moment so I round on Katrina, "what where you doing, that you couldn't see the girl?" "Well em you see I kind of got distracted" I shake my head in disbelief.

I turn back to the girl to see she is still in a different world. That's when I really get a good look at her. She has wavy brown hair that comes just past her shoulder blades, she's about 5"6 to my 5'8, she's a little on the thin side but that's probably from living rough and not getting enough food. Her eyes are a rich mahogany. I try to get her attention by calling her, I hope my sister hasn't permanently damaged her.

She looks up at me and that's when I get lost in her eyes, they really are the window to a person's soul. I can see pain but also love reflected in her eyes. As soon as our eyes make contact something deep inside me clicks into place, it feels primal yet delicate and complete. I realise that the girl standing before me is my mate. My Mate. The one I have been looking for, for the last thousand years. The one person who is perfect for me, who is my other half, the one who completes me. I stand on the spot frozen not moving a millimetre. I have found my happiness, my world in this girl. It's exhilarating and scary yet, I know that whatever happens I will be happy with her. A thousand thoughts are running through my head at once. If I wasn't a vampire, I think I would have combusted by now or smoke would be billowing out of my ears. 'Is she ok?' 'Why is she living rough?' 'If Kate has hurt her in any way ill kill her'.

I stand there not moving, I can't look away I am transfixed by her beauty. I have never seen a human or immortal this divine in my entire existence. I don't speak, I just absorb the feeling inside me, it's as if a tidal wave of emotions have hit me and I have to wait it out.

I can sense Kate moving beside me, looking between myself and my mate, I know it won't take her long to put two and two together and I'm right. I see that Cheshire cat grin on her face as she congratulates me. I see my mate pick up her belongings off of the ground and walk away from me. I still cannot get my body to co-operate with me all I can do is whisper the word "mate" in her direction after she leaves. Kate is hovering in front of me with a look of worry and happiness on her smug face. I eventually unthaw as Kate drags me down the road towards our hotel. The pain of realising I am leaving my mate makes me snap out of the body bind I am in. As soon as I get my bearings I come to a halt suddenly, I glare at Kate. "Why are you taking me back? I have to go after her, I don't even know her name, if she is ok or not" I start to panic. Kate places a hand on my shoulder asking me to calm down when I don't she apologises to me right before she shocks me, its powerful enough to bring me to my knees. "Tanya" she implores "it would be weird if you went after her she doesn't know what's going on, come back to the room, we will ring the others to discuss what's happening, the we can track her down."

When we make it back to the hotel room I immediately begin to pace around our suite. Kate rolls her eyes at me and calls Irina. She answers on the second ring, she assembles the rest of our family. "Well what is it?" I can imagine Irina pouting right now for being left out of the loop. "Tanya found her mate" Kate blurts out. On the other end of the line there is complete silence then a cacophony of noise, questions fly everywhere "who is she?" "Where did you meet?" "Vampire or human?" "What do they look like?" I answer them in order, "I don't know who she is, I met her after Kate knocked her to the ground, she has long brown hair, slightly smaller than me and is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and she's human".

Later after nearly an hour on the phone I tell Kate that I am going to go find my mate. I run at vampire speed to the last place that I saw her. I take a deep breath and instantly I am plagued by her scent. I smile to myself at how easy it was to find it. I track the scent for a few minutes at human speed I find her scent congregating in an alleyway behind a restaurant. I jump on to the roof above me and peer down to spot my mate with another woman, I suppress a growl. I don't want to be noticed. I catch the tail end of their conversation. I see them both getting comfortable for the night and I do the same. I worry that my mate might get sick from the weather but I push it to the back of my mind.

I notice the older woman falls asleep almost instantly while my mate lies awake for the best part of an hour before she finally succumbs to it inevitably. Too soon she starts to become restless, she starts muttering and mumbling in her sleep. I realise that she is having a nightmare. I'm about to go down to her when the older woman wakes up. My heart is hurting for my mate I can't go down and risk being seen just yet so I stay on my perch. "Bella" the woman calls. I finally have a name for my mate 'Bella' I sigh it suits her perfectly.

The woman says something about her nightmares. When Bella says that it was about her ex-boyfriend, I crush the phone that's in my hand. "How dare she have a boyfriend", the rational part of my brain kicks in they are not together anymore, she's single I hope. But if I ever find the ex-boyfriend I will hurt him like he has hurt her.

Kate finds me early the next morning before the sun is up. "So you found her then, I see" "yes" I don't bother to turn around "she has had a boyfriend" I murmur. Kate just raises her eyes at me "learn that all in one night?" I glower at her. "Get to know her, go out with her, and become her friend then girlfriend if you have to, fall in love and live happily ever after" she says. I smirk at her and think 'let the games begin'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Well here is chapter 4, thanks for the patience. I hope you like this chapter there is more Tanya Bella interaction in this one. Forgive me for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I am just one person with no beta, I try to correct them but some slip through. I have written this chapter slightly differently as it was pointed out to me by a guest that I need to make it clearer who is speaking so let me know what you think. Also thanks for the reviews and favourites/follows.**

 **It was asked whether Victoria would make an appearance in this story, to be honest I'm not sure I have an idea how to incorporate her in, as a big plot or just a small one, let me know your thoughts and I will go from there. Enjoy.**

Bella's P.O.V

I wake up more tired this morning than I did going to sleep last night. Any time I have a nightmare it exhausts me. Even thinking about my so called ex-family makes me tired, I carry around anger and frustration aimed directly at them. I know I need to let it go but I can't everything I have been through has been because of them.

I stay lying down for another few minute's content listening to Annie breathing beside me and watching the snow fall down around us. I remain in my sleeping bag, reminiscing about the night before. I wonder why I got the nightmare in the first place.

I push myself up off of the ground when I feel a shooting pain go right up my arm from my wrist, I groan "seriously" this is all I need right now. When I look at my wrist I see it's swollen and bruised. I think back and surmise that I must have hurt it when I fell over the vampire. I guess I will just have to grin and bear the pain for a few weeks until it heals.

Annie rises from her slumber to see me waiting on her, she mumbles out an apology. "Morning Bella" she grumbles.

"Morning" I reply with a smirk. Annie is definitely not a morning person. She despises getting up with a passion.

"So what's the plan of action for today?" she asks me in between yawns.

"Nothing much, just wonder around, try to get some food. I'll probably head over to the library to catch up on some studying".

"Good, good" she replies.

We agree to meet up later today for dinner in our usual spot. Annie is off towards the homeless shelter, they run a course there to improve your skills to find work I think she's taking a computer course at the moment but I could be wrong. I head off o the city library which only takes about 20 minutes.

I get to the library a little slower than usual due to the weather and Christmas shopping. I stroll into the mostly empty library, most people forgoing the trip today with the weather. The librarians here all know me by now. When I first started coming in they were very wary of me, not liking one bit that a homeless teenager was coming in using their pristine books. They genuinely thought that I was up to no good. One would always follow me around the library watching me like a hawk, waiting for me to break the rules so they could kick me put. They learned to trust me eventually.

I go over to my usual spot, in the corner, out of the way of most of the people but near enough to one of the computers should I decide to use it. I settle down and decide to use it. I settle down and decide to some maths as it's my weakest subject. As I pull out the books I'm going to use I yank my hand back, my hand is killing me great just great I can't put any weight on it. I make my way through the maths steadily, not realising the time I look up to see that I have been here for more than 4 hours. My stomach starts its internal cacophony of noise. I decide to go and try get some food.

As I exit the building I head in the direction of the pier to a shop that gives out some hot food a sense of déjà vu comes over me as I see a wave of blonde hair in the distance. "Great" I mumble, I genuinely believe that I have a sign that follows me around above my head that reads supernatural meeting point.

She walks up to me with a confident swagger but I can see nerves plastered across her face. As she gets closer she stands directly in front of me and says "hello"

"Hi" I mutter back.

"I just wanted to apologise for my sister, about yesterday she should have been watching were she was going" she offers the explanation with a weak smile and a laugh.

"Ok…. well if that's everything then, bye." I turn to walk around her to get to my destination, when I see her move in front of me.

"Listen, sorry. Why don't I buy you lunch as a way of making it up to you?"

I shake my head, I could just refuse her, but I decide to have some fun. She looks nervous and I want to figure out the pull I feel towards her.

"What makes you think I want to go to lunch with you, do you think that I can't take care of myself?"

"What no, I just wanted to make it up to you for yesterday".

"If you want to make things right just leave me alone, or send your sister to apologise for herself, not send some messenger" She looks at me with disbelief.

"Can we start over?"

"Why?" Can't this woman take a hint? I just want to be left alone, not drawn back into her world.

She shakes her head and puts out her hand "My name is Tanya"

I don't reach out to shake her hand, mine is still sore. "My name is Bella". She retracts her hand looking a bit hurt, but carries on anyway.

"Can I take you to lunch?"

"No" I walk away, I'm finished now, and I don't want to be someone else's plaything.

Tanya, the name of my goddess, clearly cannot take a hint and walks in step with me. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She remains silent as I make my way towards the shop. We walk for a few minutes until I come to a stop.

"What do you want with me?" I ask her as I turn to face her.

She looks at me startled "I just want to get to know you"

As we walk along the pier I get a closer look at her. She has blonde hair that comes just past her shoulders, she's slightly taller than my 5"5. Her eyes I noticed before are gold, there warm and inviting with a sense of mischief. She's wearing all designer clothes from what I can tell, pristine and new. They suited her perfectly and made her look even more stunning. We really must look like quite a pair, the prince and the pauper comes to mind. I shouldn't be seen with her, it does nothing for my self-esteem but I can't help it, I feel drawn to her for some reason. Maybe it's her power to lure in her victims. No that thought gets scrapped her eyes are gold she's a vegetarian.

Tanya pulls me to a stop outside a subway and asks me what I want. I tell her to surprise me. I want to keep her on her toes. When she comes out she leads me over to a bench, we sit down in silence.

We eat, well I eat she picks at her roll and tries to get rid of it without me noticing.

"Is this just to fatten me up?"

She starts to laugh, she has a beautiful laugh "No I just want you around for a long time"

"So you can drain me right, don't look at me shocked, I know what you are"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm sorry for the delay I was away again and then my life got busy. I apologise for this chapter I'm not really happy with it I don't think it flows or anything, it's also shorter than what I had originally planned for this chapter I just wanted to get something out. The next chapter though has been started and will be longer I promise. Anyway enjoy twilight is not mine.**

 **Bella's P.O.V**

Tanya looks at me as if I have just confessed to murdering some poor soul. I think I may have broken her though, she hasn't moved for a few minutes, I dint know vampires could go into shock.

"Tanya, Tanya" I call gently not wanting to startle her any more than my confession already had.

"You know what I am" she whispers to me. Her eyes look like they belong in a cartoon, if the situation wasn't so serious I would be laughing uncontrollably right now.

"Yes "I reply, my answer is short and sweet, putting the ball back firmly into her court.

Suddenly and without warning she pulls me up off the bench we had been sitting on and starts tugging me towards the city centre again. The funeral march tune starts to make its rounds in my head as I feel I may be being carted off to my doom. When she grabs my right hand to guide me forward, I yelp in pain and pull my hand backwards toward my chest. She is beside me in a nanosecond human reaction speeds have clearly gone out of the window.

"What's wrong?" "Are you ok?" "What's hurt?" She fires the questions at me rapidly not giving me a chance to reply.

As I go to respond I see her looking all around trying to spot any danger. I feel her hands running over my torso to check what's hurt. It's slightly comforting but I shake that thought from my head and reply.

"I'm ok, my wrist is a little sore." She gently pries my wrist away from my chest and holds it cautiously in her hands. She pulls back the sleeve of my top and gasps when she sees how swollen and bruised it is.

"How did this happen?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Well em, I eh kinda sorta hurt it yesterday"

She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow in a questioning manner, prompting me to continue with my tale of terror.

"When your sister bumped into me yesterday, I fell and put my hand out to break my fall that's how I hurt it." I can see her getting more annoyed by the second. I'm guessing her anger is directed towards her sister and not me, I hope.

"Come on" she says in a no nonsense tone.

She holds my other hand as she acts a human shield protecting me from the hustle and bustle of the busy streets.

"Where are you taking me?" I question. It's a reasonable statement all things considered.

"Back to my hotel room. I need to make sure your wrist is ok and we have things we need to discuss".

I nod my head hesitantly I know that this discussion is going to leave me with a lot of restless nights filled to the brim with nightmares and flashbacks.

We walk in relative silence, the only bit of noise coming from me. We take a few twists and turns down various streets, as we make our way downtown. I notice what hotel we are coming up to and laugh ironically of course Tanya is staying at one of the most expensive hotels in the city.

"What" she asks after I laugh, giving me a curious look.

"You're staying her"

"Is that a problem, we can go somewhere else if it is"

"No I just expected this is all, with how rich you are its not really that much of a surprise. Are you sure they will let me in?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

I roll my eyes at this, clearly she's two seconds behind. I look at her then look down at myself and my attire, myself consciousness coming back two fold.

She lifts my chin up gently with her hand making me look her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let them do anything to you" she adds with a playful but serious smile on her face.

"Ok" I whisper back unsure.

We make our way towards the lifts, I ask which floor to press and she says the penthouse. When she says that I just give a snort, she has bemused expression on her face. I think she's a little embarrassed. I like how easy it is to banter with her it's kind of refreshing.

Her room is huge, it is genuinely bigger than Charlie's house in Forks.

"Can we get the inquisition done and over with please" I plead, I really don't want this to drag on forever.

"Ok" she replies with confidence in her voice.

She sits me down on the sofa in the sitting room. I can already tell this is going to be one of the most intense conversations I will ever have.

"You know that I am a vampire" Tanya lets the statement hang in the air waiting for me to respond.

I collect my frantic thoughts and reply with a weak "Yes".

"Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you for knowing what I am."

"Ok" I slap myself internally is that really all I can say in this conversation 'idiot' I think.

"Bella how do you know vampires exist?"

"I knew a coven of vampires, they are kind of the reason I'm here in the first place, in a roundabout kind of way."

"Here" Tanya replies.

"Homeless"

"Oh"

"I know, sucks doesn't it" I smirk

"How did you meet them?" "Where are they now?" "Did they tell what they are? Because I don't know whether you know this but its"

"Against the law, I know that" "Tanya what you asking me is hard to answer they hurt me so much"

"They hurt you" Tanya practically growled/shouted at me.

I cowered back away from her. Her words were somewhat comforting, her tone however was frightening. She noticed the fear across my face straight away and stopped giving mean apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Please just tell me everything so I can understand"

"Everything, that's a long story, I suppose I'll start at the beginning"

"It all started one day while I was sitting in Biology"….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Here is the next Chapter I hope you like it, it's the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm posting this today because I don't think I will have time later as I have gotten the results from my end of school exams today, hopefully I will get the points to go to college** **J** **thanks for all the reviews, pm's, favs and follows.**

 **Please, please review and tell me what you think the reviews really make my day.**

 **I don't own twilight. Sorry for all the mistakes, I'm so tired I can't actually bring myself to check this chapter.** ** _Italic_** **= memory, normal=present.**

 **Bella's P.O.V**

I proceeded to tell Tanya my life story starting off from when I first met Edward up to my meeting with her.

 _'_ _It started when I first had biology, there was only one seat available in the class so I had to sit next to this guy. As soon as I got close to him he tensed up. He was hostile towards me for no apparent reason I could tell by his body language, he looked like he was in pain. Every single one of his breadths looked laboured and forced. As soon as class was over he fled from the lab like a man on fire. l learned shortly afterwards he asked to be moved from my class but was refused. The next day he didn't turn up to school, I thoroughly believed it was because of me and I was right but I only found out that little tid bit weeks later.'_

"Tanya are you ok you seem a little tense? "

"I'm fine" she replied coarsely "Please continue with your story".

"So he came back….."

 _'_ _Well he came back two weeks later and much to my surprise he started talking to me. He wanted to get to know me apparently I intrigued him he couldn't 'read me' like everyone else. He asked me to sit beside him at lunch which was unheard of, he never sat with anybody other than his family. His siblings seemed nice enough maybe a bit distant from the rest of the student population, well when I say all his sister was a complete bitch, but not just to me, she was one to everyone but still seemed to loath me for some reason._

 _One day when I was getting in my car after school a guy from my group of friends I hung out with lost control of his van and skidded across the carpark on some ice. He was headed straight towards me and would have crushed me had it not have been for him. He stopped the van from crushing me. I was taken to hospital and treated for 'shock' and possible 'head injury' by my doctor. I didn't have a 'head injury', he just claimed that so he could deny what I saw. So I naturally confronted him over it._

 _"_ _You saved me, you ran over and stopped the van from crushing me" I whisper yelled at him on the corridor of the hospital._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about. I was standing right beside you the whole time, maybe you hit your head harder than what you thought" came his clipped arrogant reply._

 _"_ _I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise"_

 _"_ _Who would believe you anyway" he replied as I walked away from me. He ignored me for a few weeks after that incident.'_

Tanya interrupts my story with a question.

"So he saved you then ignored you, knowing you were suspicious of what he was?"

I nod back.

"Ok then" she hurmphs back in frustration.

 _'_ _I went out with'_

"On a date, with who? " Tanya stops my story again with this harsh statement.

"I wasn't on a date, let me continue" I roll my eyes in exasperation.

 _'_ _I had gone out with Angela and Jessica to the nearest city. I wanted to get a book from a local bookshop for my research into 'him'. I had agreed to meet up with my friends at a restaurant not far from the shop. When I was walking down the street a group of guys started hassling me I tried to get away from them but they wouldn't leave me alone, when a car came barrelling down the street toward us. It was 'him' he told me to get into his car, at the time I was scared shitless by 'him' and the group of guys, he looked terrifying._

"Afterwards I found out he had been following me the entire time I had been out with my friends. At the time I thought it was nice, he was so protective but now when I look back I think about how stalkerish it was, you know"

The more I speak the more I seem to anger Tanya. She has this far away feral look in her eyes as if she's planning to murder someone.

"Bella did he ever hurt you?"

"Hurt me"

"Yes"

"Physically or mentally because he has done both but only one on purpose I think. Why?"

"How did he hurt you?"

She's up on her feet pacing around the room, glancing back at me from time to time with this caring look in her eyes.

"If I continue with my story I'll get to it. I kind of want to get this all of my chest in one go you know"

"One of my family friends lives on a reservation…."

 _They have old tribal legends, stories they tell to younger generations passing them on, my friend told me about them._

 _"_ _We have this legend that we are descendants of wolves" Jake snorts._

 _"_ _So you don't believe it" I ask._

 _"_ _That we turn into giant wolves, no I don't believe in that crap. They are supposed to be the protectors of the tribe, the ones who turn in wolves" he continues with his ramblings._

 _I persist in my questioning, finally feeling that I'm getting somewhere in my search._

 _"_ _What are they supposedly protecting the tribe from" I laugh. Trying to keep my tone light hoping to keep the conversation going so I get the answers I so desperately want._

 _Jake chuckles and says in a spooky tone "the cold ones" he smirks._

 _"_ _What are the cold exactly Jake"_

 _"_ _Vampires" he snorts "as if they were real" he adds._

 _Vampires I think how could I not have thought of that? It all makes perfect sense now, super speed and strength, why they didn't come to school when the sun was out. It was all falling into place now._

"So you found out about your ex from your best friends legends"

"Yes but I kind of goaded the answers out of him."" The next part of the story is where all the fun begins"

Tanya notes the fear, anger and sarcasm in my voice. She sits down beside me and grasps my un-injured hand gently and squeezes it kindly, helping with my distressed state.

I look at her and smile while taking a breadth to compose myself before I continue. Her presence alone is reassuring to me but I don't know why. I do take comfort in the fact that Tanya is here with me now, listening to me and not judging me.

 _'_ _The day I confronted 'him' over what he was, was two weeks after Jake told me the story. Time enough for me to confirm that he was indeed a vampire._

 _"_ _We need to talk" I tell him after school one day._

 _"_ _Ok" he whispers back to me in a somewhat defeated manner._

 _I walk into the woods beside our school to confront 'him'._

Tanya clenching my hand tighter in hers, not enough to hurt me but bring me out of my musings.

"Wait, you walked into the woods with someone you believed to be a vampire, are you crazy or do you have a death wish?"

"Nothing happened to me since I'm sitting here aren't I" "But I know where your coming from, since 'he' left I've had time to think things over and I know how stupid I was".

"Good" she hums back in response.

 _He followed me for about five minutes before we came to a complete stop._

 _"_ _I know what you are" I say, my voice wavering nearing the end. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold, you avoid the sun, you are superfast and are strong enough to redirect a moving van"_

 _"_ _Say it" he replies, his voice full of authority._

 _"_ _Vampire" I gasp out._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _After the conversation in the woods we became closer as I knew his secret and he didn't have to hide from me._

 _We began to date, soon he became my world. He was my first serious boyfriend._

 _He invited me to meet his family, apparently they wanted to meet the human girl who captured his heart. I was welcomed into the family and treated as one of their own, they soon became my real family too._

 _It all started to go downhill the day they invited me to their baseball game. There was a storm that day. I was enjoying myself, I felt like I was really part of the family, that I was loved. A group of nomads came by they wanted to play too. No one noticed them until they were in the clearing with us. My family tried to hide the fact that I was human but it was no use the wind was blowing my scent straight to them._

 _There were three of them, two males and a female. One of the males James thought that I was just a snack being played with and wanted to 'taste' me too. When my family said no he took this as a challenge, he considered himself a hunter and I was his next prey or victim as he liked to call it._

"So this vampire decided to make you his next meal" Tanya gasped.

She was completely horrified, she pulled me closer towards her body. I was practically sitting on her lap by this point.

"Yep he wanted to get to me as he saw it as a challenge to try and get past a whole coven of vampires" I replied back promptly.

Tanya shook her head in a disbelieving manner, completely gobsmacked by my calm nature over the whole ordeal.

 _James had gotten me to leave my supernatural body guards by tricking me to believe he had my mother. I foolishly went to him hoping he would let my mother go. The worst part was thought that he never had her in the first place, I had been duped._

 _"_ _Bella, Bella, Bella. So good of you to finally show up". He sang out condescendingly._

 _"_ _Let my mother go" I pleaded._

 _He smirked at me and even had the audacity to laugh. He pushed open the storeroom door to show a tv with one of my old family movies playing._

 _He broke my leg, well snapped like a twig really. Knocked a good bit of information from my brain with a nice concussion a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises and a nice scar on my wrist where he bit me._

Tanya snarled gutturally and ferociously at that piece of information, with a pained roar to finish with. I don't know how I managed to move so quickly out of her arms and across the room without falling over or hurting myself.

Tanya was over beside me in an instant. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she whispered to me as if I was startled deer ready to bolt.

She held my head in her hands, with them wrapped around my cheeks and neck, getting me to look at her.

"James bit you, how are you not a vampire then?"

I didn't reply right away, I was still in a bit of shock.

"Hey, you're ok, I'm not mad at you, I won't hurt you I promise"

"'He' eh 'he' sucked the venom out before it began changing me" I shook out, my voice stuttering a bit.

"Where did he bite you?"

I just held out my uninjured hand in response. She quirked up an eyebrow but said nothing, opting to pull my sleeve up instead. She frowned when she saw the scar on my arm but didn't comment.

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until she commented on it.

"Breath, little one it's ok".

I did as she asked but then Tanya did something I was not expecting, she lifted up my wrist and kissed my scar. I swear I nearly fainted from the kiss and all the blood rushing to my face from the blush.

She smiled at me and caressed my hand "come on finish your story then we can talk".

We sat back down on the couch and I continued my tale.

 _I recovered from my injuries even managing to go to prom. A few months passed and soon it was my birthday. I didn't want anything but 'his' sister wanted me to have a party, she threw me one despite my protests. While I was opening my presents I got a paper cut. 'He' pushed me out of the way of his brother attacking me, but 'he' pushed me into a glass table, it cut my arm so badly I had to get stitches._

 _Days later after none of his siblings turned up for school 'he' brought me out into the woods and proceeded to destroy me. He told me I was just a plaything for his family something to pass the time on. I didn't mean anything to him. He broke up with me and left taking him and the only family I have ever known with him._

 _I became cationic and depressed. I didn't feel that I had a soul anymore with no purpose in life. It got so bad that Charlie my dad kicked me out because he couldn't deal with me anymore. I've been living in Seattle ever since. How could I explain to Charlie that the reason I was like this was because my mate left me?_

 _Tanya winces and says "I only have one more question what was the name of your mate?"_

 _"_ _Edward Cullen"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Erm I should probably start with an apology. So I,m so very sorry, I never meant to take so long between chapters, college was intense I was barley keeping my head above water for a while. Then when things calmed down I wasn't in the mood to write another chapter this one has been sitting finished for a while. This story is not abandoned I promise I will complete it. I do know its short but it something and not nothing I have the next chapter planned out some of it typed up so it won't be too long coming. The reviews and Pms really got me out of the funk so thank you to everyone who did.**

Bella's P.O.V Chapter 7.

After I utter his name to Tanya I feel as if time has slowed down. In those seconds I am able to see all the emotions that pass across her face. Anger, fury, pain, astonishment but then happiness, love, and adoration come to her face only for a fleeting moment though. All too soon do the emotions morph back into negative emotions directed only at Edward.

As soon as the last remnants of Edwards name departs my lips a growl starts deep in Tanya's throat. Tanya's hand tightens its hold over my own. The sound she is emitting is still going, slowly getting louder as her anger grows. It's a guttural sound yet oddly protective but for some reason it warms me slightly to hear her sounding out her emotions.

I try to get away from her, attempting to unlock our hands. If there is one thing that I have learned spending time with the Cullen's is that an angry vampire is not someone you want to be close to.

As if sensing my distress Tanya stops growling and starts purring soothingly while rubbing comforting circles on my back. The serene atmosphere only lasts a couple of minutes my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why are you upset with Edward being my mate?" I whisper out my voice cracking with emotion.

Tanya shakes her head at me and winces. She knows something, something she's not telling me.

"Bella I'm not upset, I'm furious" she looks at my startled face and continues quickly.

"Not with you, never with you. I am angry with Edward."

"For what?" I question.

"Everything, after everything I have heard there is a lot of things I can pick to be annoyed about. Leaving you in a forest, letting you get hunted by some unknown vampire, getting hurt, telling you you're his mate, the list goes on."

Several thoughts go through my head at once. Why does she care about me? How does all this affect her? What does she mean Edward telling me that I am his mate?

"Of course he told me that I am his mate, that shouldn't upset you."

My statement hung in the air, going un-replied by the blonde.

"I mean Edward was my boyfriend until he left me ….. in a forest" I say with a bit of humour trying to lighten the mood. Tanya just looked at me sadly.

"The problem with him telling you that you were his mate was you're not his mate, he was lying to you Bella"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Ok so fair warning this is a little different to how mates are usually portrayed, eg not really fighting, agreeing with everything no arguments. I personally think that Tanya does need to call Bella out on some of her past actions the aim is try get Bella over Edward and make her more independent and able to stand on her own two feet and act like a women her age and not be so helpless in regards to the Cullens. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. If you don't like the way I've tried the 'tough love' approach tell me but please don't be super negative. Thanks for the reviews and a favs/follows it's much appreciated. Also all mistakes are mine I didnt proof read so apologies for any mistakes found.**

I sat there in utter silence for what felt like eternity. My whole world had just been shook everything I thought I knew was shaken it was like a rug had just been pulled out from under my feet. How could Tanya say I wasn't Edwards mate, how dare she. She's lying I thought, she has to be. Didn't Rosalie tell me once that a vampire named Tanya liked Edward and try get him to be with her. But Edward kept rejecting her. That has to be it, she's just jealous that I'm Edwards mate and not her.

I glare at Tanya and practically shout. "How dare you?" "I love Edward and he loves me. Our love was not a lie, we both felt it."

"Bella" she tries to say, attempting to sooth me, but it's not working. I am too far past angry to be calmed down. I'm so confused my head is swimming with emotions I can't think straight.

"You're lying to me"

I pull my hand completely out of her grip, it takes a bit of effort as she doesn't seem to want to let go. I stand up and walk over to the farthest window trying to clear my head. I am literally trembling with emotion, my heart is beating erratically in my chest, and I'm a little surprised Tanya has mentioned it.

"Bella listen to me let me explain. I know this is hard for you to hear right now, especially after telling me what you went through but it's the truth, let me tell what you don't know" "Please" she pleads with sadness lacing her voice.

I look at her, really look at her she's upset you can see that by her face, her shoulders are slumped but her body is tense. I want to believe her something inside me really wants to hear out to give her what she wants. But how can I? Everything that put me where I am today she's telling me is a lie.

"Why would I listen you? You're manipulating the situation, you found me a weak helpless human at their worst and you try to make their situation worse." I am practically spitting venom at this woman.

If I could slap her hard enough without hurting myself in the process, I would have done so by now. But yet she still looks at me from her seat imploring me with her eyes to calm down and listen to her.

And yet I must be on a mission to hurt this women even after everything that she has done for me before the shit hit the proverbial fan. I couldn't even stop the next sentence from parting my lips even if I tried.

"Your just jealous" I start, my voice barley above audible but loud enough for a vampire with super hearing to hear it.

Tanya whips her head around to look at me directly in the eyes. She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in my direction, I know she has question brimming beneath the surface which she is dying to ask.

Taking in the room that we are situated in I notice the décor, it's cosy yet modern. The place is bright but naturally so. There are three sofas all in varying degree of size. Tanya has taken up residence on the largest of the three sofas.

Her eyes are still boring into my soul I can feel them on me, following my every movement as I pace around the room trying to steady myself and rationalise what she has said to me.

"What am I jealous of Bella? Please enlighten me" she asks sweetly.

I glare at Tanya, how dare she do this to me. Then have the nerve to be sarcastic. This woman is unbelievable.

"I know all about you and your family. I know you consider the Cullens family or cousins whatever way you want to define it" "Edward told me about you" ok that's a little lie but bending the truth in this kind of situation is warranted I think.

"About how you would throw yourself at him practically begging him to be with you" Digging myself deeper into a hole I really didn't want to be in. "It's quite pathetic" I tell her smugly while thinking yep there it is the final nail in my coffin.

I can see the anger and frustration rolling of Tanya in waves. Suddenly pissing off an ancient vampire doesn't seem like such a smart idea. I mentally smack myself, great I really am about to die by the hands of a vampire.

Tanya stands up quickly and advances towards me like the predator she is, but she somehow manages to keep her gracefulness as she stalks towards me. Memories start crashing to the forefront of my mind. The day Edward confirmed to me he was a vampire. When he showed me his 'powers'. Tanya is the perfect hunter and I was now going to be her prey. All I could hope for was that she killed me quickly so I wouldn't feel any pain.

Tanya was standing directly in front of me now. I shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable to occur. But it never did.

"Pathetic, I'm pathetic" Tanya spat into my face. "Not the girl who was so distraught and depressed because her first boyfriend broke up her, she got kicked out of her home" She shakes her head at me "No that's not pathetic" she seethed.

"The girl acting like a spoiled child who hasn't gotten what she wants who thinks she can pass blame onto everyone else for her problems"

"You need to grow up"

I'm too shocked to reply back with a witty response. I thought she was going to kill me, snap my neck something along those lines, scolding me though that was something that I hadn't planned for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stand open mouthed like a trout out of water. I can't believe Tanya has just said that. I'm too lost to reply back, I still think she is going to kill me but my life being prolonged for a few minutes doesn't seem so bad at the moment.

I think my muteness is annoying her more than my smartass comments. "Really Bella" I scold myself internally piss off a vampire, something that can kill you in milliseconds great job, really great job I think sarcastically.

Tanya is standing in front of me, waiting on a response but I cannot seem to form words right now. My mouth just keeps opening and closing with no sound coming out. I realise during my self-scolding Tanya has begun talking again. It's probably another lecture about how Edward and I are not mates, I snort to myself but no quiet enough for it to go by unnoticed by a supernatural being with excellent hearing one that also happens to be standing right next to me.

Her eyes snap to mine, I've noticed that they have started to darken since we entered the hotel room.

She glares at me "Something funny Bella"? She asks seething. She doesn't give me a chance to reply as she continues on. " Oh it's probably me isn't it, the pathetic vampire swooning over a hundred and seventeen year old toddler trapped in a teenagers body. Is that what you're finding so amusing?"

"I'm giving you a place to stay, somewhere warm and safe and you throw it back in my face you really are a silly human" she walks away from me towards the windows presumably to look at the views.

"A silly human I think, that's right, that's all I am to vampires a stupid human who doesn't know how to make her own decisions or loo after herself.

"I never asked you to" I respond back, not budging from my space.

"What" she replies as she turns to face me again.

"I never asked you to, I never asked for a place to stay, or food or to keep me safe for that matter" "I asked for none of it. I wanted to stay out of your world because to you, I'm just a silly human" I shout back. Not knowing where my voice or anger has come from, sometimes I even manage to surprise even myself.

"Every time one of you enters my life all it does is hurt me and make my life harder"

I must really be on a roll or have a light shining down on me that says kill her.

"Well I won't put you out anymore, you don't have to put up with the 'silly human' any longer, I'm leaving." I pick up my bag from the floor beside the sofa where I left it and head towards the door.

Just to add a little more salt to her wounds I add these parting words of wisdom." I've survived this long as I am, without anybody's help. You don't have to start now."

With that I walk briskly out of her room, praying silently that I can remember my way to the lift so I can get down to the lobby and make my escape. I walk the path towards the lift that Tanya and I took earlier, looking around every so often to gather my bearings but also to make sure a blonde vampire isn't following me.

I find the lift and as luck would have it, it is currently at my floor, I step in hesitantly relief flooding me when there is nobody else inside. The ride down is short, filled only with my internal monologue to occupy my time. Thankfully no one else gets on while I'm thinking. I don't want to have to deal with all the stares and I'm better than you looks.

I reach the lobby and as quick and quietly as I can head towards the exit as to not gather too much attention to myself. Fortunately there isn't that many people here at the moment.

The doors open as I approach, slipping outside from the warmth that the hotel offers. I am greeted by my old friends wind and snow. The weather it seems has taken a turn for the worst tonight, probably to match my mood I think. The wind is freezing able to cut you, chilling to the bone. The snow just adds to the worsening conditions making the already difficult trek to my spot. Slush and ice litter the paths, my uncoordinated limbs not suited to these perils.

I didn't realise it was this late in the evening, my time with Tanya taking up most of the day and evening, the hours spent in her company seem as if they were just mere minutes. Annie is probably worried sick, imagining the worst as she always does. I quicken my pace as much as I can without hurting myself or any unsuspecting victims of my clumsiness.

What seems like an age but in reality a half an hour walk I make it back to our spot only falling twice, which to me is a victory in itself in this weather.

"Annie" I call out.

Maybe she isn't back yet I think, when she doesn't reply immediately. A second later I hear my name being whispered out before being engulfed in a bear hug. Annie always the worrier, but it is comforting to know someone cares about me in this messed up world.

She lets go of me and looks me over making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the time got away from me, I didn't mean to worry you." I tell her quietly.

"It's alright Bella as long as you're ok"

"Annie I…. I forgot to get food." How could I be so stupid? I t's my turn to get food and I forgot just because I was with Tanya, I can't believe how selfish that was. Annie's probably hungry and now she won't have any food for the night.

I continue my rambling apology hoping to make it better. "I'll go now, maybe I can get some leftovers from one of the restaurants close by" I say half-heartedly knowing deep down that they would all be gone by now, but I needed to try and make up for my mistake.

"Bella" she gently calls me pulling me back softly. "It's ok you're fine, besides it's too late for you to go wondering the streets on you own. We will be ok for the night" She smiles at me reassuringly, which only manages to make me feel worse about letting her down.

She guides me over to our things as we sit down, huddling out of the way of the wind and what shelter we could muster from the snow. We sit in silence, my thoughts in overdrive Annie's probably giving me time to collect myself.

"What's wrong Bella"? Annie asks.

"Nothing" I reply as I fidget to get comfortable on top of my sleeping bag.

"How was your class"? I enquire sheepishly. She's definitely going to know you're avoiding the question, I think.

"It was productive, and it was good getting out of the weather" she replies kindly.

I think that's all she is going to say until she continues, lifting my chin up with her hand which I must of subconsciously dropped. Looking me in the eyes she presses on.

"Bella you don't have to tell me what's bothering you, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. But just so you know I'm here it you do or if you don't, either way I'm here".

I nod not making a sound, just letting her know I heard her and understand.

"Whenever you're ready."

I shift down and get into my sleeping bag and hear Annie doing the same. I look around after I settle down for the night. Your spot is nothing more than an off to the side alley way dimly lit by a flickering street light some way away. You remember when you first got here that light was a constant source of light, now it's on its last legs.

You're covered over head by a fire escape and to the side a dumpster. Thankfully it doesn't smell as it's for recycling.

The alleyway is covered in snow as it's not important enough to be cleared by the snow ploughs. It's not much that's for sure, a far cry to what I used to live like but for now it's mine and Annie's spot. And at this moment in time I'm thankful I even have a spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **I'm so so so sorry for the long time between chapters to be honest life got in the way, and I also lost the motivation to write and continue this and when I finally wanted start back up I had no idea where I was going with this so yeah sorry again. I know its short but I just wanted to put something up to show I was still continuing and see if people were still interested in the story. Also if this chapter feels a bit disjointed it's because it was written in three different parts at different times over the past year.**

 _Tanya P.O.V_

The room is still blurry for Tanya her emotions making her vision blurry. I open and close my fists trying to contain my anger, it seems the best way to make sure that I don't break anything in the hotel room. I comb my fingers through my hair while trying to untangle invisible knots that are not there. The action however human, is calming.

I can feel the beast within waging war against me, conflicting with my already hyped up emptions. It's trying to force me to go to my mate, making sure that she is ok. It's angry at me for upsetting her and making Bella leave.

I'm angrier at Bella for talking about things she knew nothing about. If vampires could blush, blood would have rushed to my cheeks after she made the comment of me throwing myself at Edward.

I don't know how long I sat in utter silence in the darkened room. The only form of light was the shine from the street lamps coming through the tinted windows. I can hear the hustle and bustle of the streets below, as the world continues to spin. Life carries on around oblivious to my problems and woes. A car alarm goes off in the distance distracting me momentarily.

Minutes later I hear the key card slot into the door followed by the customary beeps allowing the card holder to enter the room. Kate pops her head round the door looking into the room. All I can see of my sister is her head and the top of her shoulders, the rest of her body is blocked by the door.

"Hey love birds" my sister says waggling her eyebrows jokingly. I just shake my head at her antics.

"Where's your human, did she leave already?"

As Kate takes in the scene in front of her, her eyes widen in shock when she realises I'm here alone without my mate by my side.

"Tanya what's wrong?" She asks as she moves further into the room towards me. Concern is evident in her eyes.

"Gone" I whisper out. I don't know if she even heard me. But apparently she did as she sits down on the sofa beside me, taking my hand in hers, trying to comfort me in some way.

"Gone where?" Her tone is soothing and gentle and not like her normal joking and sarcastic self. It's been replaced by a caring and loving sister.

"I don't know" my voice is weak and devoid of any real emotion, Kate keeps quiet allowing me to continue.

"We had an argument and she left" I look down to the floor unable to make eye contact with my sister, too embarrassed to know what she thinks of me, her older supposedly wiser sister, who happens to be the head of our coven.

"You do realise that every couple on the planet argues from time to time right"? She murmurs softly.

I don't move too ashamed to acknowledge her, Kate sighs beside me. "Tell me what happened and we'll go from there"

So I tell Kate all about our disastrous meeting, how my Bella knows about vampires, the Cullen's, her being bitten and most importantly Edward and how she thinks that they are mates.

Kate scoffs and then starts laughing uncontrollably when I tell her about Edward. "Will you please stop laughing, it's not that funny."

"But how can you not see the funny side of this. She thinks she's mated to that…that child. It's hilarious" She manages to say all of that in between her hiccup's of laughs.

"I know but if she thinks she is mated to Edward and she's clearly in love with him, she won't accept me or our bond"

Kate just sits there looking at me, unmoving and unblinking. "Well that's easy all you have to do is make your Bella fall in love with you. Simple"

"Simple" I practically shriek back. "How do I manage to get her to fall in love with me, she ran from me in anger today"

All she says in reply is "woo her" like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I want to throttle Kate, everything to her is simple. If somethings broken fix it, something wrong change it. Where I over analyse everything, overthinking while being too critical of myself and of others.

Sometime later one of our phones began to ring. Its Kates stupid ring tone 'She electric' by Oasis. I have to roll my eyes every time I hear it, she thinks she's a real comedian. I look over to Kate who is occupying the single seater sofa in the room. It's a back modern couch that fits in well with the design the room has. Kates lying across the couch with her head hanging off one end and her legs off the other. She's swinging her feet to some tune when she answers the call.

"Hello" she answers

"Kate are you with Tanya"? Irena responds

"Well hello, thanks for enquiring about the persons with whom you called" Kate sasses back

"But yes I am with our darling sister, why do you ask"?

"We wanted to know how she was getting on with her mate"

"Well" Kate chuckles "they seem to have had their first fight and they're not even in a relationship yet, trust Tanya to skip a few steps"

"Kate" I growl out half in warning and half in embarrassment.

After the all too brief phone call and the silence afterwards Kate makes her way over to sit beside me.

"Maybe you should find her and apologise to her" Kate mumbles out.

"No" I snap back

"We both were in the wrong for different reasons, but I will not go crawling back to her begging for forgiveness"

"She's your mate Tanya"

"I know that but it's a two way street she should be apologising to me first. Commenting on events she knows nothing about."

"But" Kate tries again.

I cut her off before she can start again. "Kate please, just because she is my mate does not mean I'm going to be a pushover." I sigh before combing my fingers through my hair again for what seemed the hundred time tonight.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore ok"

"Fine what do you propose we do to pass the time then"?

"Well I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to find my mate and make sure she's ok"

"Would you mind some company" Kate asks

"I'd love some"


End file.
